Captain LarryBeard
Captain LarryBeard is the second half of the fifteen episode from the first season of VeggieTales in the House. Plot Larry is laying near the edge of the lake while playing with a boot, pretending that he is playing pirates. Larry then imagines himself as the renowned pirate captain, Captain LarryBeard, while joined up his by his first mate, First Mate Bob. However, First Mate Bob can't see anything because of the fact that he is wearing two eyepatches, but Captain LarryBeard is able to push his nose, which causes the eyepatches to flip up, allowing him to see. First Mate Bob then greets Captain LarryBeard with "Hi", before Captain LarryBeard tells him that that's not how pirates speak, with First Mate Bob responding with "Yarg" in a bored tone. Captain LarryBeard says that they are in search of treasure, before he and First Mate Bob sail off in their boot boat, before First Mate Bob tells him that he spots treasure at three o'clock. Captain LarryBeard answers with, "Well, it's a quarter past two right now, so that means you'll see-", before First Mate Bob tells him that the treasure is right there, which Captain LarryBeard is excited to see, before he picks up a nearby sock, saying that "There's more where that came from. Raise the mast! Raise the anchor! Hoist the main sail! Pin the tail on the donkey!" First Mate Bob tells him that they don't have any of that because their boat is a shoe, but Captain LarryBeard tells him to do as he says. Captain LarryBeard then looks ahead to see a lone pirate ship off in the distance, as he says, "Shiver... my... timbers!" Larry snaps out of his imagination when he sees a model pirate ship in the lake, which he is excited to see, deciding to call it the "Sea Cucumber", before rushing off to show Bob the pirate ship that he found. At home, Bob is working with his chemistry set when Larry comes up to him from behind and shows him the pirate ship that he found. Bob tells him that it's very neat, while Larry says that he finally play pirates properly, before Bob asks him what he was playing with, with Larry showing him the boot that he was using as a boat and the sock that came with it. Bob asks Larry where he got the ship, Larry answering that he found it, before saying that he's going to go play, but Bob asks him if he should find out who it belongs to, which Larry responds to with, "Finders keepers", and goes upstairs with the pirate ship, before Bob also responds with, "Yeah. And losers weepers". Larry is sitting in his bathtub while playing with the pirate ship that he found, as he says, "As captain of the greatest pirate ship to ever sail the seas, nothing can stop Captain LarryBeard from finding his treasure!" Larry once again imagines himself as Captain LarryBeard who is satisfied with a vessel worthy of his pirating, which means that they won't be seeing Davy Jones' "Foot Locker" anytime soon, asking First Mate Bob if he agrees with him. First Mate Bob swings on a rope from one of the ship masts, but because he has both eyepatches covering both of his eyes again, he runs into another mast and slides down before answering with "Aye". Captain LarryBeard says, "Still lookin' for ye sea legs? I don't blame ye. I'm still lookin' for me real legs!" Captain LarryBeard then calls for his trusty parrot, before it is revealed that his parrot is Jerry, who has a pair of leaf wings to act as parrot wings. Parrot Jerry becomes excited, saying "Polly want cracker?", before jumping onto Captain LarryBeard, but is much too heavy for Captain LarryBeard, as he calls him a bad parrot. Parrot Jerry jumps off afterwards, before Captain LarryBeard pulls out a map, explaining that long ago, he buried a great treasure, and that the map he has is the only way to find it, and that it is time to reclaim what is his. First Mate Bob tells Captain LarryBeard that even if they are pirates, have they gone too far? First Mate Bob then tells him that they stole a whole ship and they don't even know whose it is. Captain LarryBeard tells him that once they get his treasure, they'll return the ship to its owner, which First Mate Bob hesitantly agrees with. Captain LarryBeard gives the order to set sail, at the same time that First Mate Bob tells Parrot Jerry to shoo, chasing after him while telling him that he's not really a parrot. However, a Radish pirate suddenly appears on the ship and sneaks around the whole ship, without anyone knowing. At first, it appears that the Radish has been discovered by Captain LarryBeard, who says, "A stowaway!", but it turns out that Captain LarryBeard was actually referring to a sardine, which he eats, which the Radish is relieved by, before he spies the treasure map on the deck of the ship. However, just as the Radish is about to get the map, Captain LarryBeard yells, "Hard to starboard!", turning the ship to the left, and causing the Radish to get thrown back, before Captain LarryBeard realizes that left is port. The Radish quickly grabs up the map and runs across the edge of the ship, before being discovered by Parrot Jerry, but Parrot Jerry just says, "Parrot", not even noticing the Radish, who is relieved once again as he jumps off the ship after having acquired the treasure map. Outside of Bob and Larry's home, Ichabeezer is putting up posters, putting one poster on the door, as Bob comes out to see what's going on. Bob looks on the poster that Ichabeezer put on the door to see that it is a missing poster for a model pirate ship. Bob comes up to Ichabeezer, telling him that he can help, but Ichabeezer tells him, "No time to listen. Only time to hang signs". Bob tells him that he's seen his ship, but Ichabeezer tells him that he'll only listen if Bob has seen his ship, with Bob telling him that that's what he's trying to say. Ichabeezer irritably tells him, "Don't try, just say it", with Bob saying that he's trying to, before Ichabeezer tells him that he said don't do that. Bob once again tries to tell Ichabeezer who has the pirate ship, but Ichabeezer cuts him off, telling him, "Better not be on my lawn", which confuses Bob. Ichabeezer then pastes another missing poster onto Bob's face, telling him to call him if he has any info. Back in Larry's imagination, Captain LarryBeard is looking around for the treasure map, but can't find it anywhere, before deciding that he doesn't need it because he got it memorized. First Mate Bob then asks Captain LarryBeard how he knows that the treasure is still there, Captain LarryBeard responding with, "No scallywag would hornswoggle from this picaroon!", which confuses First Mate Bob, before Captain LarryBeard tells him, "It's pirate talk, Bob. Get with the program". Captain LarryBeard then says that no one would steal from him, before Parrot Jerry comes up the stairs up to Captain LarryBeard and First Mate Bob, telling them about the Radish that stole the treasure map, before he just squawks. Captain LarryBeard tells him that he doesn't speak parrot, before he says, "And now we sing". Because of that Captain LarryBeard starts to sing a lively pirate shanty about how he is a pirate and all the things that pirates own and like to do, as well as the things that pirates say. After the song ends, back in reality, Ichabeezer returns home with Bob following after him, saying, "For the millionth time", before Ichabeezer tells him, "Whatever you're trying to say, I'd say it's only the thirteenth to maybe sixteenth time, not the millionth". Bob irritably tells him to listen, but Ichabeezer tells him, "What's the point? I've lost my pirate ship. Do pirates listen? No!" Ichabeezer then jumps all over the room, before he lands on the piano and picks up a candelabra and uses it as a sword all while pretending to be a pirate. Bob is amazed, telling Ichabeezer that he didn't know that he was a pirate fan, with Ichabeezer saying that he loves everything about pirates, such as the way they talk, the way they dress, and the way they commit to in his own words, "Take things that aren't theirs", with Bob telling him that "Piracy" is the word he's looking for. Ichabeezer then tells Bob, "If you know anything, please tell me". Bob is relieved, but just as he is about to finally tell Ichabeezer who has the pirate ship, Ichabeezer just jumps off again while pretending to be a pirate once again. Realizing that Ichabeezer is not going to listen to him, Bob decides to leave, as Ichabeezer still jumps around the room. Back in Larry's imagination, the pirate ship is now beached on the edge of a desert island, as Captain LarryBeard and First Mate Bob land on the sands of the island. First Mate Bob asks Captain LarryBeard how far away they are from the treasure, with Captain LarryBeard telling him to say it in pirate, which is "How many leagues away be we from the treasure?" First Mate Bob asks him how many, before Captain LarryBeard answers with "None", before they both look down in a large hole in the ground, which shocks Captain LarryBeard as he says, "My treasure!" First Mate Bob tells him, "Your treasure is a big hole in the ground?", but Captain LarryBeard tells him that his treasure is gone and that it has been stolen. Captain LarryBeard and First Mate Bob hear the sound of laughing, before looking to see Motato and his Radish pirates leaving with the treasure, which Captain LarryBeard is angry to see, before he tells First Mate Bob, "Back to the Sea Cucumber". However, the pirate ship suddenly starts to rise out of the water, which Captain LarryBeard is shocked to see, saying, "First my treasure, now my ship?" Back in reality, it turns out that Bob has taken the pirate ship from Larry, angrily telling Larry that this is Ichabeezer's ship, which Larry is surprised to hear, saying, "Ichy likes pirate ships?", which Bob confirms, before telling Larry that he needs to return it to Ichabeezer. Larry protests, saying that he's a pirate, but Bob tells him, "You're a cucumber in a bathtub", which Larry is shocked to hear, telling him to take that back, while Bob tells him to take back the ship because Ichabeezer misses it. Larry still refuses as he takes the ship back from Bob, telling him, "Finders keepers!", while Bob tells him "Yeah, but losers weepers", and that Ichabeezer is weeping over the loss of his pirate ship. When Larry still vehemently refuses, Bob can only leave in frustration. After Bob has left, Larry resumes his imagination as Captain LarryBeard, saying, "Oh no, LarryBeard! Motato's got your treasure!" The pirate ship sails across the ocean, as Captain LarryBeard says, "Ahoy, full steam ahead!", with First Mate Bob telling him that they don't run on steam, before Captain LarryBeard says, "Full wind ahead!" Motato and his Radish pirates still ride on their lobsters with the treasure, with Motato telling him that he'll never catch him, while calling him "HairyBeard", before realizing that that's no good because beards are hairy. One Radish then suggests "LarryWeird", which Motato decides is a much better insult for Captain LarryBeard, saying that he's glad he thought of it. Motato then has the rest of his Radish pirates swarm around Captain LarryBeard's ship, before they climb up the side of the ship and surround Captain LarryBeard. Despite being outnumbered, Captain LarryBeard picks up a nearby board and says, "Time for you to dodge the plank!", with another Radish pirate telling him, "Don't you mean walk the plank?", but Captain LarryBeard tells him, "Nope", before using the board to whack the Radishes away, knocking them off the ship. However, more Radishes are also on the ship, as First Mate Bob tell them to get off their ship, saying, "Get off our pirate slip", throwing a banana peel onto the stairs, which one Radish slips on as he and the other Radishes fall down the stairs. The Radishes fall into the cannon, which Parrot Jerry then aims, shooting the Radishes off the ship as they fly off in the distance. Two more Radishes chase Captain LarryBeard up the mast as he climbs into the crow's nest. The Radishes still climb up, as Captain LarryBeard says "Something that rhymes with "hat"!", before using his hat as a boomerang, knocking the Radishes off the mast, before it returns to his head once again. Even after defeating the Radishes, Captain LarryBeard still has Motato to contend with, as Motato still escapes with the treasure. Captain LarryBeard slides down the ship's mast and tells Motato to give him his treasure, but Motato refuses, with Captain LarryBeard telling him that it's his, before Motato responds with "Finders keepers". Captain LarryBeard quips that "That sounds familiar". This ends up snapping Larry out of his imagination, as he realizes that Bob is right and that he's a thief, just like Motato, as he says "Thou shalt not steal", deciding to ship the ship back to Ichabeezer. Motato still tries to escape, when a giant Larry suddenly confronts him, picks him up out of the water, and shakes him, causing him to drop the treasure in front of a grateful Captain LarryBeard and First Mate Bob. Afterwards, Larry then throws the tiny imaginary Motato away, who says, "No fair!" Once Motato has been taken care of, First Mate Bob celebrates saying, "Avast ye, burly buccaneer! The booty is ours!", which Captain LarryBeard praises him for, saying, "Now, that's pirate talk". Back in reality, Larry comes up to Ichabeezer's mansion with the pirate ship, and knocks on the door. Ichabeezer answers the door before becoming happy when he sees his pirate ship, repeatedly thanking Larry for returning it, while Larry apologizes to Ichabeezer for taking his ship. Ichabeezer tells him that it's okay and that he's just glad that it's back, admitting that he didn't know that Larry was a pirate enthusiast, Larry answering that "I love those crusty sea dogs". Ichabeezer asks Larry if he wants to play pirates, which Larry happily accepts, before he enters Ichabeezer's home. Ichabeezer allows Larry to take one of the replicas of the model pirate ships that he has on his shelf, before they both start playing with the pirate ships. The two then sing a reprise of the pirate shanty from earlier, this time with Ichabeezer referring to himself as "IchaBeard". Characters *Larry *Bob *Jimmy and Jerry Gourd (Jerry only appears) *Ichabeezer *Motato Fun Facts Trivia *This episode was the first for several things: **The first episode Motato appears that does not include Larry-Boy. *This episode reveals that Ichabeezer likes pirates. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the House episodes Category:2010s Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Larry